Roy Gribbleston
Roy Gribbleston, or Roy, is the main antagonist of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. He is the father of the Yellow Guy (or Manny, according to the fandom), and he is the reason behind everything wrong with the series. Appearance Much like his son, Roy has yellow skin and an orange nose. He wears brown overalls, white shoes, and he has three buck teeth. He has strands of blue hairs on his head, but his most noteworthy trait is his blank expression. In addition to this, he never speaks; despite this, it is possible to hear him heavily breathe. The only time that he had ever spoken was during an interview with the main cast of puppets. In the interview, he states that his son had allowed his eyes to grow arrogant and rude. Therefore, he was planning on sending his son on a trip to punish land. Personality Roy is the most mysterious out of the ensemble of puppets. It has been frequently suggested that he knows more than he is letting on, and this is proven to be true in the series finale, where he is revealed to be the one pulling the strings the entire time. He was the one who created the teachers, which shows that he is highly sadistic and malicious. He is also shown to be perverted. This is shown during the musical segment in "Time", in which he could be seen looking at a heavily pixelated porn website. Most likely representing the media, Roy is also extremely strict and does not allow creativity at all, as he punishes the puppets for defying the teachers and is also seen glaring at Red Guy when he tries to express himself in "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6". ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared'' Roy made his first appearance in the episode "Time," during the musical segment. According to the Yellow Puppet, he was friends with his dad, and he seemingly enjoyed being in his creepy presence. Roy had continued to appear throughout the series, albeit as a cameo. For example, he could be seen in the background during the Yellow Puppet's indoctrination into the Love Cult in the third episode. In the fourth video, he was watching the Red Guy in the shadows, and in the fifth video, he could briefly be seen peering down on the puppets from the stage set when Duck Guy was trying to escape. Roy's last appearance was in "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6". Roy is seen gravely watching the Red Guy's miserable performance, and he appears once more when the Red Guy finds the machine keeping the Yellow Guy captive. Roy is revealed to be the monster behind it all, as he was the one running the machine that his son and his friends were trapped in, as well as the creator of the psychopathic teachers. Just when it looks like Roy was going to regain control over the machine, Red Guy pulls a power cord from its outlet, causing everything to reset. Theories Ever since his first appearance, Roy has been speculated as being the mastermind behind the puppets' current predicament. According to one theory, Roy kidnapped the trio of puppets on June 19, 1955, and he murdered them. It is said that the series is actually about the puppets residing in purgatory, but it is only when they started to become self-aware, that they were able to escape. It should be noted that the puppets had apparently been missing since that date judging by the "wanted poster" in the third episode. Another theory states that Roy kidnapped the puppets, and he kept them prisoners in his house ever since June 19. The evidence for this theory comes from the "HELP" Kickstarter video in which the puppets were being held as prisoners. However, this may or not be noteworthy, because the Red Guy does debunk this theory by stating that they weren't in the Yellow Puppet's house. Another potential piece of evidence comes from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 in which Roy's phone number could be seen on the refrigerator door. Dialing the number doesn't give any definite explanations. Ever since the fifth video for the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series was released, several fan theories had arisen, especially in regard to Roy. One fan theory suggests that Roy was exploiting his own son and his friends through a food corporation. The reason as to why this is believed is because his name could be seen on several packages of food and cans. Towards the end of the video, the Yellow Puppet gets brainwashed into eating the Duck Guy, making him obese and depressed in result. Ultimately, Roy represents the media, and this is why he watches the puppets repeatedly; he is making sure that they are being kept in line. It has been pointed out that social media does tend to take on a more parenting role every now and then, and this could be why the Yellow Puppet views him as a father. As of the recent video, many think that the Red Guy made a deal with Roy in order to make his dreams a reality. However, when he saw that the Yellow Guy was being tortured by the computer simulation, Red Guy defied Roy and pulled the plug on the simulation. This could symbolize how, if an amateur creator signed over their show to a company, the network owns the show, which weakens the creative hold of the creator. The Red Guy pulling the plug on the stimulation signifies that the creator had to redo the work after separating from big name businesses. Counterarguments However, some theorists posit that rather than being the mastermind behind the media, Roy is instead a victim. Many point to the scene in "Time" in which he was shown being hooked to a tinfoil cap when he was watching porn. One can implicate that he was being controlled by the media the entire time. Another example is in the episode "Love." Instead of being the leader of the Love Cult, he appears as a brainwashed follower. In the most recent video, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, Roy appears at the business office that the Red Guy was employed. When Red Guy discovered the machine that the Yellow Guy was trapped in, he extends his arm, and touches the Red Guy on the shoulder. The Red Guy discovers a cord, which resets the world, and an alternative universe is created. This has led to more speculation on Roy's character; while he was definitely more ominous this time around, it is inferred that he was trying to convince the Red Guy to save his son from what he had created. Before Red Guy unplugs the machine, there is a split shot of Yellow Guy; not only are dark circles forming around his eyes, his hair is falling out, and his nose was becoming crooked. It could be that Roy went through a similar transformation. It is also possible that Roy could actually be a future version of Yellow Guy, and his actions in the sixth video was an attempt to get Red Guy to save his past self from suffering his fate. If this were to be the case, the true mastermind behind it all has never been revealed. Goals His ultimate role in the series is unknown and his motivation is also a mystery. One theory suggests that he kidnapped the trio of puppets and trapped them in a computer simulation. Inside, the puppets are kept from growing up, being forced into lessons by homicidal teachers. Gallery Images Roydhmis3.png|Roy as a member of the Love Cult. Roy on DHMIS 5.png|Roy looking down from the stage set. Roy in creepy corner.png|Roy hiding in the shadows in the fourth episode. tumblr_inline_nwbq55ApWD1tzygwl_500.jpg|"My dad's a c-computer!!" Videos Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! (1-5) Theory! Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 EXPLAINED Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! Questions Answered? Don't hug me I'm scared (1-5) EXPLAINED! Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! It's Fathers Day? Swim and Sleep (Like a Shark) EXPLAINED Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 EXPLAINED THE END? Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 (Theory) Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 - Theories and Analysis Film Theory Don't Hug Me I'm Scared DECODED! Film Theory The HIDDEN LORE of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Explained Full Series Trivia *Becky confirmed his name to be Roy on her Twitter page. *According to DHMIS 5, his phone number is 07719067482 *Colin could possibly be Roy's computer as evidenced by Colin constantly glitching out and hating being touched. *Roy is believed to be the protagonist of Swim and Sleep (Like a Shark), another video that was produced by Becky and Joe. Both characters have a dead set of eyes. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Contradictory Category:Conspirators Category:Internet Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Sadists Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Propagandists Category:Traitor Category:Grey Zone Category:Monster Master Category:Inconclusive Category:Summoners Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Businessmen Category:Mute Category:Lawful Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Disciplinarians